


Dealing with grumpy Dan

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bottom Phil, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, top dan, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: Dan is in one of his moods, and Phil, being the amazing boyfriend that he is, finds a great way to help him relax.----------------------smut with bottom Phil





	Dealing with grumpy Dan

Dan was pouting from the minute he woke up that morning. No apparent reason. At least not as far as Phil could tell. 

When Phil woke up it was to the sounds of a grumpy Dan terrorizing their kitchen. 

He was familiar with that noise, knew it all too well. He had no doubt what was waiting for him when he would eventually leave the comfort of their bedroom. 

The angry sound of plates clacking made him sigh and burry himself deeper in his pillow, closing his eyes and willing himself to go back to sleep. 

Dan in a bad mood was not something easy to deal with, and Phil had to be well rested to tackle the task. 

But a particularly loud noise (that sounded a lot like a plate falling down and smashing) and a loud curse that followed, made him sigh again and reluctantly get out of bed. 

He took his time, going to the bathroom first, washing his face and preparing himself to face the wrath of a moody Dan. 

With no more excuses left, he made his way to the kitchen, taking a deep breath before entering. 

He was not surprised to find Dan, cheeks red and brow frowned, mumbling quiet curses under his breath, crouching down and picking up broken plate pieces with his bare hands. 

“Good morning,” Phil said. He knew better than to tease Dan about his clumsiness on days like this. 

Dan’s eyes snapped immediately from the broken ceramic to Phil. 

“Yes, as you can see I’m having a very good morning, thank you Phil.” His voice was sharp and sarcastic. And if Phil didn’t know him as well as he did, for as long as he did, he would probably be intimidated. 

As it was, he simply swallowed an equally sarcastic reply that was on the tip of his tongue and crouched down next to Dan. He reached out, ignoring the sound of a faint protest from Dan and put his arm around Dan’s shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, kissing his angry flushed cheek. 

“Why don’t you let me clean this, and you can go relax in the lounge? I will bring you breakfast when I’m finished, you didn’t eat yet right?”

“Don’t patronize me,” was all the reply he got before Dan pushed his arm away from his shoulder and got up, exiting the room as Phil asked him to do.

Phil just let out a breath, feeling more at ease to deal with the mess without Dan’s grumpy presence in the room.

Sometimes Dan just got like this. No explanations. Phil learned long ago how to handle him in this mood, how to defuse the situation. 

It took a lot of patience on his part, a lot of swallowing his ego and the natural desire to interrogate until Dan would tell him what was wrong. 

But most of all, it took a lot of time for Phil to understand that this was not about him. 

At first, he was sure he had done something wrong to make Dan angry. Always trying to remember what could he have done to upset his boyfriend. 

And every time, when Dan’s mood eventually got back to normal, Phil felt confused and angry because he didn’t even know what was wrong in the first place. 

That pattern made them have a lot of unnecessary arguments that left Phil always feeling bitter and unsatisfied. 

But as their relationship progressed, and they got to know each other better and better, Phil just learned to accept those days as an unfortunate part of Dan’s personality, that had nothing to do with him, and learned how to make them as easy for the both of them as possible. 

And he didn’t really mind that much. 

Yeah, he would rather still be asleep in his bed at that particular moment. Dealing with a childish, annoying, grumpy Dan wasn’t exactly his ideal way to spend the morning, but it did earn him a lot of boyfriend points for the future. 

And Dan was usually extra affectionate after getting out those episodes, making sure to make up for his behavior with a lot of extra kisses and cuddles. 

And besides, Phil wasn’t perfect himself. He knew Dan sometimes had to deal with a lot of crap from him as well. And that was okay because the reward of having each other in their lives was worth the hassle. 

With that thought in mind, Phil took the broom and started swiping the floor. Lucky for him the plate was empty when it broke, so at least he didn’t have to clean any food that might have spilled on the floor otherwise. 

When he was done, he took out two bowls from the cabinet and made both of them bowls of cereal (making sure to use his own cereal for himself). 

He balanced the breakfast on both his hands and made his way to the lounge. 

Dan was sitting on the couch, staring with a furrowed brow at the TV that was playing some kind of a morning talk show. 

Phil placed one of the bowls on the table in front of Dan, sitting himself next to him.

Dan didn’t say thank you, didn’t say anything, just picked up his breakfast and started eating silently. 

“Do you want to watch the new episode of Attack on Titan?” Phil asked, trying to make Dan relax a little. 

“No.” 

“Okay.” 

They kept eating like this, Dan pointedly staring at the TV with a pout, and Phil stealing glances at his direction every minute or so. 

“Stop looking at me, it’s creepy.” Dan said. 

His tone was annoyed and sharp, but his cheeks started to get flashed again, and Phil had a suspicion that it was not from anger. 

And that was when Phil decided that maybe this was not going to be an awful morning after all. Maybe he could find a way to make Dan relax and enjoy the process himself. 

“Well, stop being so pretty,” Phil answered casually, bringing his eyes back to the TV. 

Phil could feel Dan’s narrowed eyes on him for a few seconds.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled, cheeks turning even darker. 

Phil didn’t answer. He finished his cereal and put the empty bowl on the table. 

He scooted closer to Dan, sneaking his hand to his thigh, laying it there casually. 

Dan’s eyes snapped to his direction once more, but he didn’t say anything. Which meant it was one of those days. 

Sometimes, when Dan was in one of those moods, he didn’t want anyone touching him or going near him. On those days he could snap even if Phil set to close to him on the couch. 

But other times, it was different.

Sometimes he would need the distraction. Sometimes he would need the physical reassurance of being close to Phil. And even though he would usually still complain about Phil’s presence, Phil knew him well enough to know when he was welcome by his side and when he wasn’t. 

Phil set like this for a minute, not doing anything in particular, looking at the television and moving his thumb a little on Dan’s thigh. 

When he felt Dan fully relax under his hand, he scooted even closer and snuggled at Dan’s side, putting his head on his shoulder, nuzzling against Dan’s neck. 

Dan’s body tensed a little bit, but he didn’t push him away. 

“Do you mind?” Dan asked in annoyance, gesturing to his still half full bowl of cereal. 

And Phil was so glad he wasn’t the insecure 22 year old he was at the beginning of their relationship, because a few years back this response would have sent him to the other end of the couch, feeling rejected and hurt. 

But now, he simply slid down Dan’s side until his head was on Dan’s lap, rubbing his cheek a little on his thigh to make himself more comfortable. 

“Better?” he asked, even though he knew he was not going to get an answer. 

Dan kept eating, mumbling something inaudible under his breath from time to time, which Phil ignored. 

When he was done, he leaned forward over Phil’s body and put the bowl not too gently on the table, and then leaned back, slumping his body against the sofa. 

Phil waited a second, and when Dan showed no indication of pushing him off of him, he rolled around on Dan’s lap, smushing his face into Dan’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his hips as best as he could. 

He pushed Dan’s shirt up a little with his nose, just enough to reveal a little bit of skin for him to kiss.

To his surprise, Dan let out a shaky breath just before his hand reached down to play with Phil’s hair. 

Phil let out a content little noise, which apparently made Dan changed his mind, because the hand was gone just as fast as it appeared. 

But Phil was not discouraged. If anything, things were going a lot better than he had expected them to go. 

“Let’s go take a shower,” Phil said, not leaving Dan an option to argue. 

He got up from Dan’s lap and off the couch, extending a hand for Dan to take. 

Dan looked at the hand for a few seconds before rolling his eyes as exaggeratedly as he possibly could and took it, letting himself get dragged to the bathroom. 

When they got there, Phil let go of Dan’s hand and turned on the water, letting it get warm. He turned to face Dan, who was leaning against the sink, stubbornly keeping the pissed off expression on his face. 

Phil made his way to him, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“I can undress myself,” Dan grumbled at him. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Phil retorted, sliding Dan’s shirt from his shoulders and moving to his jeans and pants. 

When Dan was completely naked, Phil took off his own clothes quickly, not missing the way Dan was looking at his naked body when he did so. That was definitely a great sign. 

They entered the shower, facing each other. 

Phil pulled Dan forward a little until the water was hitting his back. He turned him around to face the other way, rubbing his tense shoulders a bit.

He took a sponge in his hands, dripping some of their favorite shower gel on it and started to lather Dan’s back. He did it slowly, especially when he got to Dan’s bum, squeezing it a little in his hands as well for good measure. 

“Turn around for me love.”

Dan turned around to face Phil silently, eyes locking with his. 

Phil started to work on Dan’s chest and tummy. 

He took his time again, scrubbing his arms and then going back to his chest, playfully circling the nipples. 

Dan stayed quiet throughout the process, eyes never leaving Phil’s face. 

But when Phil made his way down to Dan’s cock (that was already showing a mild interest), scrubbing it gently, Dan let out a loud breath and closed his eyes. 

Phil lowered himself down to the floor of the shower, sitting on his knees, and kept lathering Dan’s legs and thighs, making sure to pay special attention to Dan’s inner thighs and balls. 

He looked up at Dan and found him staring down at him, pupils dilated. 

Phil knew how much Dan liked eye contact in moments like this, especially when Phil was down on his knees in front of him. 

Phil licked his lips, smirking up at Dan. 

Dan’s hands went down instinctively, pushing Phil’s fringe out of his face. 

Phil leaned in, still holding the eye contact, leaving a few small kisses on Dan’s dick, ignoring the soapy taste. 

“My turn,” Phil said suddenly, getting up from the floor and removing all contact from Dan’s body. 

Dan looked at him with confusion for a few seconds until Phil shoved the sponge into his hands, smiling at him cheekily. 

“Tease,” Dan murmured under his breath, but took the sponge from Phil’s hands, adding more soap to it and starting to lather Phil’s front.

He didn’t linger as much as Phil did, but did try to get a reaction out of him when he got to his dick. Phil swallowed any noises he might have let out if he didn’t hold himself back and acted as nonchalant as he could, turning his back to Dan, silently telling him to get on with it. 

Dan scrubbed Phil’s back and shoulders, and when he got to his ass, Phil purposely pushed his bum towards Dan’s hand, wiggling it a little.

Dan paused for a second, and then repeated the action, lathering Phil’s bum and scrubbing a little harder, earning him the same reaction. 

He paused again and then replaced the sponge with his hands, caressing and squeezing the flesh in front of him. He kept that action for a while, Phil still pushing himself against his touch. 

 

And then Dan spread his cheeks a little, moving his thumb gently against Phil’s hole, checking if this was what Phil wanted, what he had been insinuating at. 

Phil let out a little whimpering noise, because he knew how much Dan like those. 

He took both Dan’s hands in his, pulling them off from his ass, and wrapped them around his own body, holding them close to his stomach with his own hands. 

He took a step backwards until his back was pressing against Dan’s chest, and grinded his ass against Dan’s cock, hard. 

Dan let out a noise of surprise that quickly turned into a moan, his hold tightening around Phil’s body, and pushed his own hips forward against Phil. 

Phil let him keep that up for a while, moving his own hips in a circular motion to tease Dan. 

When Dan’s movement started to get quicker and his hold on Phil’s body was borderline painful, Phil pulled himself a little from Dan’s front, earning him a needy whine. 

“shhh, don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you very soon.” Phil said, turning around in Dan’s arms, winding his own arms around Dan’s neck, making sure Dan’s hips were far from his. 

He leaned in and kissed Dan on the lips, feeling Dan kissing back eagerly. 

But when Dan tried to pull him closer, grind their hips together, Phil pulled away from him once again. 

Dan let out a frustrated groan. 

“Fuck you,” he spat, but his tone was lacking the sharpness it possessed only half an hour ago. 

“Soon, if you’re patient.” Phil said as he untangled their arms from each other. 

They finished rinsing their bodies quickly, not bothering to wash their hair. By the time they got out of the shower the water was already starting to get cold. 

Phil wrapped a towel around himself, and then around Dan, making sure to dry him off as best as he could, which made Dan blush. 

“I can do that myself,” he mumbled. 

“Again, where’s the fun in that?” Phil said and leaned in to give Dan a kiss on the nose, which made him blush even harder. 

They made their way to the bedroom, both with a towel around their waists, but the second they made it inside Phil felt Dan’s body push his against the wall, making both their towels drop, leaving both of them naked. 

Dan wasted no time, attacking Phil’s lips and kissing him harshly, hands going down to Phil’s ass and pulling him against his crotch. 

Phil let out a moan, starting to get carried away himself. 

Dan let go of Phil’s lips, kissing his jaw and making his way down to Phil’s neck. He wasn’t gentle, starting to bite almost immediately, causing Phil to let out a surprised scream and push his hips against Dan harder. 

“Go lie down baby, I want to ride you.” Phil said, trying to keep his voice composed, but instead sounding breathless and worked up. 

Dan made a growling noise, but let go of Phil and made his way to the bed, lying down on his back and staring at Phil. 

Phil made his way to him, making sure to sway his hips (which he was sure looked ridiculous, but Dan mentioned more than once that he liked). 

He sat himself on Dan’s thighs, making sure Dan’s cock had nothing to thrust against, caressing every piece of skin he could get to, from Dan’s cheeks to his nipples. 

“So pretty Dan, I’m going to make you feel good, help you relax.” 

And before Dan could say anything, Phil leaned down, taking one of Dan’s nipples into his mouth and sucking. 

He took his time, making sure to give both Dan’s nipples an equal amount of attention, moving up to his collarbone and then to his neck. 

By the time he made it to Dan’s lips Dan was panting under him, trying to push his hips against nothing. 

“Phil,” he said against Phil’s lips desperately.

Phil didn’t want to tease him for too long. The whole purpose of this was to help Dan work out some tension. And besides, he felt a little neglected himself, craving some kind of touch. 

Phil leaned away from Dan’s lips, reaching for the bedside drawer and taking out their lube. 

He opened the small bottle, coating his fingers. 

“Are you going to finger yourself open for me?” Dan asked. He already looked so wrecked and Phil had to refrain from pushing himself on Dan’s dick then and there, just to see his reaction. 

But as he didn’t want to cause himself unnecessary pain, he nodded at Dan, lifted his hips a little and pushed one finger inside himself. 

He let out a quiet noise at the feeling, closing his eyes in concentration. 

The first finger was always a little weird for him, no matter how many times he had done it in the past. 

He started to move his hips up and down his finger, quickly adding another. 

He was moaning now, partly because he had started to really enjoy the feeling, but mostly putting on a show for Dan, fucking himself on his fingers and throwing his head back. 

When he inserted a third finger into himself the sensation was so good he lost his balance a little, almost falling from Dan’s lap. 

Dan’s hands were quick to catch him by the hips, helping him to restore his balance. 

“I’m ready,” he said, looking down at Dan’s dilated pupils. 

“You sure?” Dan asked, voice already sounding breathless. 

Phil nodded, leaning down to kiss Dan’s lips hard, biting his bottom lip. 

Phil could do with a little more preparing, but it was good enough. He knew it felt even better for Dan when he was like this, just a little bit too tight. And honestly sometimes he liked it too, when he was in the right mood. 

He opened the bottle of lube again, coating Dan’s cock. 

Dan’s hands were still on his hips, helping him lift himself from Dan’s thighs, scooting forward and hovering over Dan’s cock. 

He took Dan’s dick in his hands, guiding it to his entrance, and started to slide down on it slowly. 

It was a bit of a stretch, but in that moment the burning felt amazing for Phil. He could feel himself being stretched open by Dan’s cock, and the image in his mind made him let out a loud moan. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re so tight.” Dan said, his voice hoarse. 

When Phil bottomed out, he took a deep breath, letting himself get use to the feeling. 

Dan’s hands were moving in a soothing way on his hips and bum, waiting patiently until Phil was ready. Because no matter how impatient he was himself, or in what mood he was, Phil knew Dan would always wait as long as necessary. 

Phil started to move his hips a little, at first not lifting himself off of Dan, just moving his hips in a circular way, which he knew drove Dan insane. 

Dan let out a long moan, throwing his head back, his grip on Phil’s hips tightening. 

When Dan let out a small, almost inaudible whisper of “Phil,” Phil lifted himself up, almost letting Dan’s cock slid out from him, and then slammed himself back down. 

He started to move with purpose, setting a fast rhythm. He knew Dan needed it to be a hard fuck, and was more than happy to oblige. 

“Phil, oh my god so good, so perfect.” Dan started praising when Phil started to bounce up and down in earnest, using the help Dan’s hands provided. 

He moved his hips a little, making Dan hit his prostate, all but screaming at the feeling. 

His thighs began to tremble from the effort, but he kept the fast and hard pace, feeling desperate for more. 

Dan was meeting his thrusts half way, pushing himself hard into Phil and moaning loudly himself. 

And then Dan set up with Phil on his lap, cock still buried deep inside of him. He pressed their chests together, wrapping his arms around Phil’s body and pulling him as close to him as he could. 

Phil buried his face in Dan’s neck, winding his arms around Dan’s body and scratching his back in a way that always made Dan moan a little louder.

He let out a soft cry when Dan hit his prostate again, hard. 

Dan kept the angle, and Phil felt himself bouncing without control on Dan, moves uncoordinated and losing their rhythm. Dan was doing most of the work now, lifting Phil up and slamming him back down hard and fast, pushing himself up to meet him. 

Phil’s dick was rubbing against Dan’s stomach, getting closer and closer to his release. 

Phil loved coming without the use of hands. There was something very erotic in his eyes in coming from rubbing his dick against Dan’s soft belly, or the sheets underneath him, or from Dan sucking him off. 

“I’m close,” he said to Dan, voice so breathless he wasn’t sure Dan could understand him. 

“Me too.” Dan moaned.  
“Come for me, want to feel you.” Dan added, and pushed himself even harder against Phil, grinding the tip of his cock against Phil’s prostate for a few seconds, making Phil come with a loud cry, head buried deep in Dan’s neck. 

It was an intense orgasm, and when he started to understand what was going on around him again he could feel Dan trying to pull out of him. 

He made a noise of protest, tightening his hold on Dan’s back and pushing himself down on Dan’s cock again. 

They both moaned at the feeling, Phil feeling a little dizzy from the overstimulation. 

“Want you to come inside me.” Phil said, grinding his hips on Dan’s cock again. 

“Are you sure?” Dan asked, but he already started to move himself inside of Phil, slamming them together. 

Phil kissed Dan’s neck, trying not to scream too loudly from the feeling of having Dan’s cock keep hitting his abused prostate, trying to move himself discreetly on top of Dan to change the angle.

“Yes, want to feel you coming,” Phil said, biting hard on Dan’s neck. 

That made Dan let out a loud moan and start coming, buried deep inside of Phil. 

It was rare for Phil to let Dan come inside of him. 

When Dan was bottoming, he actually liked the feeling of Phil come inside of him. Loved to feel claimed and dirty. 

Phil usually preferred Dan to come outside of him, mainly because of the mess and the sticky feeling. But he knew how much Dan loved it when Phil let him do it. 

Knew it made him feel like he owned Phil’s body, in an animalistic, silly kind of way. 

Now Dan was looking blissed out, his dick still buried inside of Phil, his body leaning back against the headboard, puling Phil down with him, holding him close, fingers massaging Phil’s tired lower back and hips.

They were silent for a few moment, letting their heart rates calm down. 

“Are you feeling better?” Phil asked, leaning a little away from Dan so he could look at him. 

Dan nodded, lifting one of his hands to Phil’s face, tracing his features gently. 

Phil took the hand in his, pressing it to his lips for a kiss and then nuzzling his cheek against it, making Dan smile up at him. 

Phil started to feel discomfort in his bum from Dan still being inside of him, and lifted himself up with a small whimper, letting Dan’s softening cock slid out. 

Dan immediately frowned, looking at Phil with concerned eyes. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, moving one hand down to gently caress Phil’s bum, letting Phil’s body slump limp back on top of him, head resting on Dan’s chest. 

He shook his head. 

“That was perfect, really fun. Totally worth it,” he reassured Dan, kissing his chest a few times before settling back down, wiggling his body to get more comfortable.

They lay quietly for a few minutes, Phil feeling he was starting to fall asleep. 

“So, should I expect this kind of treatment every time I’m having a bad day?” Dan asked, and Phil could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Phil chuckled, lifting himself and pushing his body up to kiss Dan on the lips, soft and lingering.  
“Don’t count on it,” he said once he pulled away, laying his head in the space between Dan’s shoulders and neck, moving his body so that not all of his body weight was crushing Dan, but keeping their legs tangled. 

“Its 11 am, you can’t go back to sleep.” Dan said, but his arms were still wrapped around Phil’s body, holding him close. 

Phil made a protesting sound, not moving from his spot. 

“We need to take a shower,” Dan added. 

“We already took a shower.” 

“Well, as we are covered in drying cum, I suggest we take another one.” 

Phil let out a groan, but Dan’s words reminded him how sticky and dirty he was feeling. 

He got up from Dan and off the bed, feeling his tired muscles protest to the move. 

“You’ll have to carry me, you fucked me so hard I can’t walk,” Phil whined, sitting back down. 

Dan got up as well, pulling Phil from his sitting position. Phil immediately leaned against him, letting Dan support his body weight. More because Phil wanted the closeness than actually not being able to walk. 

Dan kissed Phil’s head, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and keeping him close. 

“Come on,” he murmured in Phil’s ear, pulling him after him into the bathroom. 

And if Phil dropped to his knees again a few minutes into their shower, sucking Dan off and giving him his second, mind blowing orgasm that morning, well, that was just to make sure there was no bad mood left in his boy's body.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> it was supposed to be a short little fic... oh well. 
> 
> hope you liked it! please leave a comment with your thoughts, and follow me on tumblr (@phantasticlizzy)  
> you can send me prompts there if you want:)


End file.
